Alternators are used to convert mechanical energy from a vehicle engine into electrical energy for the vehicle. The electrical energy produced by the alternator is used to charge the vehicle battery, and may also be used to power electric loads on the vehicle.
The alternator generally includes a rotatable field coil positioned within a stator having a plurality of stator windings. Operation of the engine results in rotation of the field coil. Current flowing through the rotating field coil results in a related current induced in the stator windings. Current flowing through the stator windings provides an output voltage that is rectified and delivered to the vehicle battery and/or electric loads on the vehicle.
Modern vehicle alternators include a regulator that controls the current through the field coil. When more current is provided to the field coil, the output of the alternator increases. When less current is provided to the field coil, the output of the alternator decreases.
Various types of rechargeable batteries are used in modern vehicle electrical systems. Some of these batteries require specific controls to avoid damage to the battery. For example, in many modern “no idle” systems in the heavy duty truck market, an AGM battery is used. An AGM battery must be charged within a specific current range to avoid damage to the battery. Furthermore, this preferred current range for charging may change depending on the temperature of the battery and environmental conditions. Accordingly, while a first battery in one environment may have one preferred current range for charging, a second battery in a different environment will often have a very different preferred current range for charging.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an alternator including a regulator configured to adjust the current to the field winding depending at least in part on the type of battery used in the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide an alternator including a regulator configured to adjust the current to the field winding depending at least in part on the conditions of the battery and/or environmental conditions in which the battery operates. While it would be desirable to provide an alternator that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent to those reviewing this disclosure, the teachings disclosed herein extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned advantages.